Spring Time Snow
by MoonGoddess08
Summary: A pink haired transfer student has arrived to Fujimori Academy where the life of a princess is waiting to be filled. Join Yujirou, Mikoto and Tohru as their lives become filled with drama, romance and comedy.


**Well, I've had this story rolling around my brain for a while, and I finally decided to put it out there! The idea came to me during the anime episode where Yujirou and Tohru are discussing their "type" of girl. This might be a bit confusing, but it will eventually make sense. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Princess Princess or its characters. All I own are my own OC's. Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC.**

Chapter 1

Pink Locks

Snow pelted the cherry blossom trees and the moon was cloaked in darkness. Three unlikely things happening all at once. The paradox that changed the lives of three very special boys at Fujimori Academy. (The paradox actually doesn't mean what it says. More like bizarre happenings that were caused with the appearance of a certain person.) The prestigious all boy's school with rather odd ways of life when no girls were present was about to get a lot more interesting.

It was rather early when it happened. Five o' clock in the morning with a cup of coffee placed in front of President Arisada. 2nd year and the one that made the decisions for the elite school. He enjoyed making people flustered with his crazy ideas. Even more to his princesses. As he was going through the usual paperwork, he came upon one of the requests from one of the previous President of the school. He scanned the paper work thoroughly. A devious smile crossed his features. His student council walked in curiously.

"President Arisada. Good morning," greeted his staff.

He nodded and stood from his seat as the others bowed rather deeply.

"Good morning. I'm glad to see you here so early. There is something I must discuss with you all. Looks like we'll be getting ourselves a new transfer student. What do you think? Shall we move along with the plan and accept the offer?" he questioned.

The council members closed in and glanced at the paper work.

"Himetachi! Please honor us with the privilege to shower us with happiness!" male voices chorused.

Three lovely young women wearing gothic lolita dresses looked over and sighed. The one on the left had long blonde hair which was tied up in pigtails she had her usual annoyed look as she looked at the one towards the end. The one in the middle had beautiful silky blue hair that was left straight and loose. She looked over nervously at the blonde and sympathetic for the one on the right. The one on the right was pouting with long, curly red, and thick luminous hair past her waist.

"Come on Miko-chan. Get over it already and get to work," ordered the blonde to the red head.

'Miko-chan' glared as the blue haired girl sighed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" the read head screamed.

The blue haired beauty got in between the two and glanced towards the awestruck boys.

"Come on calm down. We have an audience," she whispered.

The two straightened and they put on their most heavenly smile. The boys cheered and blushed as a few others melted from the beauty. They walked away thanking the girls greatly. The smile faded.

"Geez. These guys are getting more and more demanding. It can be tiresome," sighed Miko-chan.

The three walked into the home economics room and into the dressing room where they changed back into their uniform. They walked out wearing a black gakuran. Make up removed and wigs back in their stands, the young beauties were then in their true form. Flat chests that would never rise. After all, they were all actually young men.

"I hear you," inputted Tohru Kouno the blue haired boy.

His hair was actually close cropped just like Miko-chan who in reality was Mikoto Yutaka. The blonde's hair was past his shoulders. He crossed his arms and glared at Mikoto. He was Yujirou Shihoudani.

"Its your fault you always get played. I mean, the way you say all those things is what makes the guys think you more irresistible," warned Yujiro.

Mikoto ran to Tohru and hid behind him with fear in his eyes.

"Tohru! Shihoudani is being mean! Help me!" pleaded Mikoto.

Tohru patted Mikoto's head and looked over at Yujirou who was leaning on the wall with boredom.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so harsh with him. After all, he is trying," he informed.

Yujirou sighed and shrugged. The three walked off towards their class where Akira Sakamoto waited patiently for them to arrive. Yujirou and Tohru smiled and waved.

"Morning Akira," they greeted.

Akira smiled and waved back and the three walked into class as Mikoto left to his classroom.

"Good morning...ah Tohru and Yujirou," he greeted back.

He was still getting used to calling the two by their first name. They took their seats just as class was about to start.

* * *

Natasho was ecstatic at the news that was given to him. His mind flew towards costumes. He danced around the home economics room where his assistants glanced at him curiously. They were oblivious of the big event that would take place very soon.

"What's wrong with Natasho-sensei?" asked an assistant.

The others shrugged and lounged around the table where fabric was splayed out in pools for costumes waiting to be sewn.

"More frills! Hum ,but-I-guess-I'll-need-more-material-for-this-sketch," he reasoned.

It was hard to understand anything else he was saying as he was talking a mile a minute. He looked at his sketch and was back to work while giving orders to his assistants to help. Pink, red, yellow, and blue fabrics were being put together at a fast rate.

* * *

The bell rang for the end of the day. The students all were heading back towards their dorm where homework was waiting for them. Tohru, Yujirou and Mikoto were all heading towards their dorm when the intercom went on.

"Will Kouno Tohru, Yutaka Mikoto and Shihoudani Yujirou please head to the student council meeting room? The President has called a meeting," said one of the staff members.

The three sighed and walked over towards the room. They all wondered what their plan was for today.

"I bet we're going to have to participate in some new play or something," mumbled Yujirou.

Tohru agreed silently with Mikoto lagging behind as this was something he really didn't want to participate in. They entered the room where President Arisada and his crew were already seated on the couch in anticipation. There was a sort of glint in Arisada's eye, but was gone without notice.

"Good evening Princesses. I'm glad you made it," he said.

Mikoto looked down with his arms crossed.

"Like we had a choice," he mumbled.

Arisada glinted a scary smile.

"What was that?" he asked.

Mikoto laughed nervously and just shook his head. Yujirou chuckled and Tohru sighed.

"Well, as I was saying, a new student will be arriving shortly and transferring here. One of our previous presidents is sending his grandchild to Fujimori Academy. From my research, his grandchild is rather beautiful. So, it was decided this morning that our new student be placed in the P-room. Congratulations on obtaining a new member," explained Arisada.

His student council clapped in approval. Mikoto stood from his seat with Tohru and Yujirou looking rather surprised.

"What? You're deciding his fate already when he hasn't even arrived? That's awful!" cried out Mikoto.

Arisada glared at him, which made him shut up and look like a scolded puppy.

"The previous President requested it," he answered.

The three princesses wondered why.

"When is our new student moving in?" questioned Tohru.

The other two nodded. Yujirou stood from his seat.

"More importantly, what are the sleeping arrangements?" he questioned.

President Arisada's eyes gleamed as he smirked.

"Next week. As for sleeping arrangements, a separate room is being set up as we speak," he explained.

The three princesses wondered silently how the student looked like and his personality amongst themselves as Arisada kept on smirking. The three were going to be very surprised when the new member would arrive.

* * *

Salt & pepper mustache and close cropped hair. The old man grinned down at his son who looked rather similar. He had pitch black hair and spectacles set on the bridge of his nose. Hazel eyes both with lines stared eye to eye. He was in his late thirties and his face read: uncomfortable.

"Father, are you sure this will help Yuki?" the man wondered.

The father nodded and a grin played on his lips. He sat in his office looking rather pleased with himself. He wore a dark blue suit with a red tie and looked to be in his sixties. Healthy as ever and at least 5'8. The son was around the same height and both were rather well built.

"My grandchild needs to get out into the world and broaden horizons. I would have liked to have sent you there when you were a teenager, but as usual, you rebelled. If you had gone, none of this would have happened. It is my duty that my son's child get a great education and have fun. I know I did," he explained.

"But-," began the son.

The old man stopped his son with the signal of placing his hand in a stop sign.

"Relax Haku. I never knew you to be so cautious. Besides, there's nothing you can do. I was phoned a moment ago and Yuki has been accepted into Fujimori Academy," explained the father.

On the name plate, Kyo Nishiyoma was written in dark black ink. He was once the President of the elite school known as Fujimori Academy. The all boys school. Haku sighed and took a seat in the velvet chair that faced his father. He buried his face in his hands and took deep breaths.

"Alright. But its hard for me sending away my child to a sort of boarding school. I know that Yuki will come back for summer break, but that doesn't make it any easier," he explained.

Kyo stood from his chair and walked around and placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. He looked down and smiled.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see," reassured Kyo.

Haku silently prayed he was right.

"So, when shall Yuki be heading down?" he asked.

Kyo looked down at his watch and then at his calender.

"We have five day," he explained.

Haku looked in puzzlement.

"To pack?" he questioned.

Kyo nodded and went back to his chair and switched on his computer.

"Where's the best website to buy airplane tickets on short notice?" Kyo asked.

Haku sighed and sunk deeper in despair.

"That doesn't give me much time to inform my child of this happening, does it?" he wondered silently.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The week was going by rather quickly and the princesses were anxious to see their new member. President Arisada had decided to come up with a separation where each Princess owned a direction. That had already been started with Mikoto and Yujirou being The Princess of the East and West. So it was decided that the new student become the Princess of the North while Tohru the Princess of the South. Akira sat beside them as they discussed the idea.

"Well, the new student will be coming tomorrow. Please be sure to make our Princess feel welcome," informed Arisada.

As if they wouldn't. The three nodded and walked out of the coucil room. Akira the lime haired boy walked beside them.

"Do you suppose that our student will oppose the princess stuff?" wondered Akira.

Yujirou and Tohru grinned as they looked over at Mikoto.

"Well, that would be a problem. It would mean there would be a Mikoto the second and overruling him would be hard," noted Yujirou.

Tohru chuckled.

"What if he actually didn't care and was like Yujirou?" joked Tohru.

Mikoto paled and looked ready to burst into tears. He shook his head repeatedly.

"Noo!" he cried out.

Akira, Yujirou and Tohru chuckled as they all made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

The plane landed as the moon rose high. It was approximately 12:00 am. The ex-president and his son looked around feeling wasted. This was not their usual ritual and best decided that it wasn't such a good idea to head out just yet to leave their most prized possessions; Yuki Nishiyoma.

The three walked into their limo with Yuki's belongings trailing behind in a moving van. The ride was silent throughout the night with the adults staying up through the night discussing what was to be done after heading back home. Yuki fell asleep instantly without a single word uttered on the teenager's lips.

"Must we do this? I mean, isn't this a bit odd?" questioned Haku.

Kyo smiled at his son's remark. Of course it was odd. But where would the fun be if it wasn't.

"Do not worry. I specifically asked Arisada-kun to make these arrangements. There are others there as well so it won't be like Yuki is going to do this alone," explained Kyo.

Haku sighed as this discussion went on for quite some time.

They arrived to the school rather late. The only ones awake were the student council members. They were preparing the place for their new student. The circumstances were kept secret for a while, but once the next day arrived, everyone would soon meet Yuki Nishiyoma.

* * *

Yujirou, Akira and Tohru entered their classroom expecting to meet the newest member to the family. Mikoto sneaked in, curious if the new guy would be just like his worst nightmare. He was rather surprised to hear from the teacher that the new student had gotten to school around three in the morning and was resting in his room. So, technically, he wouldn't be in class until tomorrow. A few of the guys groaned.

"Yah know, isn't Yuki a bit of a **girly** name. I wouldn't mind if he was a cute feminine guy. Wouldn't it be awesome to have another **princess**?" asked one of the guys.

Akira chuckled slightly as Tohru and Yujirou noted they should probably keep an eye on the new kid. Just to be on the safe side.

Everyone took their seat to prepare for class to start. Mikoto left to his class feeling anxious. There was still a matter if the new kid would be like one of the members or completely different.

"Yutaka Mikoto. What do you think you're doing out of class so late?" asked the teacher when he entered.

Mikoto laughed lightly and walked to his seat with his fans cheering him on.

"Ahahaha. Princess stuff," he explained.

* * *

The teacher nodded and continued on with class.

It was late afternoon when Mikoto, Akira, Yujirou and Tohru were called into the student council room. They were curious what for, but decided it had to do with the new student.

President Arisada waited patiently for the four to take a seat.

"Good afternoon. I'm glad you all made it," Arisada welcomed.

The four listened in quietly.

"So, what happened to the new kid? Why didn't he show for the first day of classes?" asked Mikoto.

Arisada's chilling smile arose. Immediately, the guys shivered.

"As your teacher explained, our new student got here late and is sleeping in since jetlag has set in," explained Arisada.

This piqued the interest of the boys.

"So, our new student is a foreigner?" questioned Tohru.

Arisada nodded slightly.

"You see, our previous president is Japanese, and well, his son also is Japanese. His son's wife is actually American. So in a matter of speaking, Nishiyoma is half Japanese half American," explained Arisada.

Mikoto felt uneasy at the thought. He wasn't what people would call prejudice, but he was worried that the new student would be rude and obnoxious. He rose his hand lightly.

"So, what are we doing here?" asked Mikoto.

President Arisada grinned and he stood from his chair.

"Glad you asked Yutaka-kun. I am here to assign the Princesses to greet our new Princess. Our new student is located in the P-Room on the north end. Please make Nishiyoma-san feel welcome," he concluded.

The guys looked at him in silence to intake what he had just said. Yujirou stood.

"So what you're trying to say is that we go and check up on the new student," summarized Yujirou.

Arisada nodded and sent them on their way.

Akira stood close by. It was strange that he still hadn't met the new student. Usually Arisada would inform him of new students going into their first year. But this time, there wasn't even a single picture of what the new student even looked like.

"Oh, Sakamoto-sama. May I speak to you for a moment?" called out Arisada.

Akira looked back with curiosity and walked over to the President.

The other three shrugged and fled the room. They left the building and headed over to the dorm rooms. There was something overly suspicious that President Arisada wasn't saying. Tohru scanned the area.

"Do you think Nishiyoma-san is already in the dining hall?" asked Tohru.

The others shrugged.

"I think we'd have a better chance looking at the dorms rather than the mess hall," noted Yujirou.

Mikoto trailed behind them feeling very anxious with each passing minute. The P-Room came into view and the three entered while greeting the manager. He had purplish colored hair and he melted at the sight of the Princesses.

"Good afternoon," he greeted.

The three nodded and entered their rooms where they dropped off their stuff. Boxes were scattered on the floor in front of a room with the door ever so slightly ajar. Yujirou sighed.

"This guy looks sort of scatterbrained. Its one of the worst things to leave the door unlocked. Especially if he's part of the Princesses," explained Yujiriou.

Tohru walked over to the door and promptly knocked on the door three times. There was no answer. He glanced back to see Mikoto shrugging.

"Maybe he isn't in," concluded Mikoto.

Tohru bit his lip as Yujirou leaned against the wall with irritation.

"It's not like we can go into the mess hall and go **look** for him. I mean, we don't even know what he looks like," breathed Yujirou.

Mikoto walked over and cast the door open. Yujirou and Tohru stared at him with wide eyes.

This was just something way out of the ordinary. Mikoto walked in with the other two following close behind.

The three took in their surroundings. A PC was placed securely on the desk with its little light beside it. Strangely enough, it was a rather light red color that almost looked to the point of being pink. A duffle bag was set up at the foot of the bed. It was a light green color with the initials Y.N on it. Most of the place was pretty bare as there were a few boxes scattered around the room where it looked like this Nishiyoma character was trying to set up a few things.

"Are you crazy? This is invading a person's privacy!" exclaimed Tohru.

Mikoto flinched and whimpered at Yujirou's glare. There was a small frame covered by blankets on the bed, which the others assumed was a priceless item.

"Let's get out of here before he comes back and beats the crap out of us," concluded Yujirou.

The sound of bed springs creaking shut the three up.

"N~?" came a soft squeak.

Their heads spun to the direction of the bed. So he was sleeping this whole time. They froze in place as slowly, the blankets were being pulled off and Nishiyoma-san began to sit up with confusion. A flash of cherry blossom colored hair made its way out of the blankets. Delicate curls took light.

"This guy sure has pretty hair," noted Tohru.

Mikoto fingered his hair. He felt sort of...dare he say jealous.

Pale thin arms made their way out of the blankets. Most definitely suited for a Princess. The others waited in anticipation as their new member slowly crawled out of the blankets.

A pretty heart shaped face came out from the covers. His lips were a dainty pink and his eyelashes were beautiful. The feminine face had natural rosy cheeks and bleary blue green eyes slowly opened. A soft smile adorned his lips as he groggily took in his surroundings.

If the three didn't know any better, they would have instantly fallen in love with this young boy. Their cheeks darkened slightly.

"Good morning," a feminine voice twinkled.

They were slightly surprised at the boy's pretty voice. Most definitely a great candidate. The three greeted rather shyly.

"Actually, it's good afternoon," corrected Yujirou.

He nodded and kicked off the blankets. His pink hair went past his waist in pretty layered curls. He stood and the others looked down to see his stature at 5'0. Rather petite compared to the taller princess'. He yawned softly and stretched his arms accordingly. He was attired in light blue short pajama bottoms and on his upper torso...a rather low cut white tanktop underneath a button down long sleeved shirt that practically covered the bottoms with quite a few buttons undone.

The three gasped in surprise. And that was the thing. **His** torso actually belonged to a **she.** A rather well endowed one at that. Slim yet curvy with...what Yujirou would class as his type of girl.

Their faces blazed a shocking red. So...This Yuki Nishiyoma character just happened to be a girl. Boy was she in for a load of trouble at this all boys school. The three realized at once that this was exactly what Arisada was hoping for.


End file.
